Turbo Takeover
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: Learn to know how Turbo took over the game world of Sugar Rush, seized the throne from Vanellope and became the King Candy we all know... (Loosely based of the web comic by Turbotastique)
1. Chapter 1

**Turbo Takeover**

* * *

Chapter 1

Game Central Station, the hub world that connects all the arcade games of Litwak's arcade.

Here, once the arcade is closed, after everyone has left, the game characters get the chance to relax and hang out with each other and the other characters from the other games.

It was nearing time for the arcade to open, and the characters of their respective games started heading off back to their homes within the games, to get ready for the players.

All, except for one.

Hiding from the eyes of the other game characters and the Surge Protector, deep in the Station's shadows, one character was lurking about, all the while grumberling and pouting at what has happened.

This strange little character looked like a racecar driver, with a crash helmet that had an engraving of the letter T in red. His skin was ghostly grey and he had spooky yellow eyes and teeth.

This racer was none other than Turbo himself, from his respective game of Turbo Time, where he was the main racer and won every race when being played, the more he raced, the more attention he got, and he liked it… no, loved it, a whole lot.

But then, things went down hill, as Litwak (to Turbo) had the nerve to bring in a new race game, called Road Blasters, as gamers began playing on that game more than his, and Turbo wasn't going to let that happen!

As it was still gaming hours, Turbo instantly left his own game, and, in his own racecar, speeded his way into Road Blasters, so he can still get more attention when being in that game.

However, as he barged into the game during one of the gamers' turns, he instantly got in the way, before instantly crashing into the other game's car, causing the game to instantly glitch like crazy!

Turbo may not have got control of the other racing game, but he succeeded in getting it out of order, however, his game too, got unplugged along with Road Blasters, resulting him to be alone and homeless.

His actions also spurred a chain reaction to the other characters of their games, deciding to not cross into each others' games during game time, in fear of that their games getting unplugged and labeled out of order, as well as making sure not to die outside their own game, as that one who gets killed in another game would mean permanent death.

Following this, Turbo stayed out of site, not wanting to let anyone know that he was alive and still on the loose.

Though he was growing very bored at staying in Game Central Station.

"I can't believe Litwak would do that." Turbo said to himself, as he continued to pout, "if he hadn't brought in that stupid second-rate race game, none of this would be happening!"

He looked around, hoping that the Surge Protector, or any of the other few characters whose games got unplugged didn't spot him.

"I've got to find some way to be back on top again, I miss the good ol' days when I was like I was king of the world!" he said.

As he sat down on the floor by a wall, he continued to have thoughts, 'I need to get back in the spot light somehow, very, very soon…'

Turbo continued to think, unaware that he chance for getting back his stardom would come by very soon indeed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Turbo Takerover**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Didn't you hear?" one of the game characters said to a group his friends, "Litwak has just brought a brand new race game to the arcade!"

This caught the attention of Turbo, as he hid behind the shadowy corners and listened in, wondering what it was about.

"A new race game?" Sonic, one of the well-known game characters said, "That's pretty cool! What's it called?"

"Well," the first game character said, "I believe that it's named Sugar Rush, and it takes place in a candy land kingdom of sorts."

A new racing game! That was what got Turbo a little giddy, as he believed that luck was back on his side, but he then began to thought that if the racers of that game were nothing like him, he _might_ end up sticking out like a sore thumb, and it could result being Roadblasters all over again.

He would come to that bridge later, but for now, he had to get into that game!

Once the Arcade was opened, everyone headed off to their games, while Turbo stay in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to sneak into the new game, while avoiding the Surge Protector.

Once the coast was clear, he rushed into the entrance and took the train system into the new Sugar Rush game.

As he came out the other side, the scenery amazed him: Sugar Rush indeed go by its name, the whole land was made of candy!

Turbo strolled on down and headed into the open fields of sweets, he walked about and took into the scenery, while enjoy a few little yummy bits of candy for his sweet tooth.

The floor was edible, the trees were edible, and everything was edible!

As he continued, he then began to hear some cheering not far away.

As he followed the sounds, he then came up to what looked like a racetrack, it was like something that his old game had, but more.

There was even a royal box!

This meant that there was a ruler of this kingdom!

As he looked he saw the crowd, they were all made of different sweets and other treats, and they were cheering for the racers that were coming they're way.

As the racers crossed the finish line, Turbo, still in hiding, had a good look at the racers and was surprised: they were all kids!

He then looked to the big jumbo screen and saw nine boxes appear, and nine of these racers popped up in the boxes with a sign on top saying "New Racers Daily!"

This meant that the racers would be random for each day at the arcade.

That would be a small problem for Turbo, since he was the only character the gamers used to play in his old game.

But he knew that he had to get back in the spotlight, even if he had to share it (which he couldn't stomach a little…)

He then took a good look at one racer, a young girl with black hair with a ponytail wrapped by licorice.

As he looked, he could hear most of the crowd cheering "Princess Vanellope!"

This meant that she was the ruler, but then he began to see him in her place, with everyone chanting his name…

Then he got an idea, an awful idea… (You probably get what I'm saying…)

Turbo had found a way to get back in the spotlight… by becoming the new monarch of Sugar Rush!


	3. Chapter 3

**Turbo Takeover**

* * *

Chapter 3

'Easy peasy, super speedy!' Turbo though to himself.

It was the perfect plan, taking over the Kingdom of Sugar Rush.

He hid nearby the exit from Sugar Rush as gaming hours began, and as he waited until quitting time, he thought up his scheme.

He would come up to this Vanellope figure and ask to be part of her game, and in return, 'teach' her the secret skills of being a greater racer than she already is, though to be part of the game, he would need to take a new form.

That part wouldn't be hard, as he would need to get into the codes of this game. He just needed a good lot of convincing.

Much later, the arcade was closed once more, as Vanellope was at her castle at the moment, the other racers were excited for the up coming roster race auditions.

"Those were some smooth race moves you pulled back there, Tafyta!" one of the racers, a girl with a candle on her head complimented to the girl named Tafyta.

"No problem, Candlehead," Tafyta said to Candlehead, "I look pretty forward in having you join in the next roster tomorrow."

"It would be great to have a little extra challenge to our races!" Rancis said, as the two agreed with him.

"Excuse me, fellow racers."

The three were a little surprised when they heard a voice come up from behind them, as they turned, they saw Turbo, much to their surprise to see an unexpected visitor to their game.

"Didn't mean to intrude, but could you be so kind as to point me to where your ruler would be?" Turbo asked, with a kind grin on his face.

"She's at her castle," Candlehead explained, as she pointed to the castle in the distance to show Turbo, "if you go see Sour Bill, her assistant, he could take you to her."

"Thank you so much, my new friends!" Turbo said, with the grin still on his face.

The other racers were a little baffled as he left, wondering about this new guy…

After meeting up with Sour Bill, Turbo was brought up to the castle, in which he was completely amazed of the architecture, especially that the color of it being salmon.

"Hoo-hoo! Gaudi's style…" Turbo said to himself as he looked around.

The two then entered the thrown room, where nearby her throne/race car, was Princess Vanellope, all dressed up in her royal outfit.

"Your majesty," Sour Bill said, in his usual gloomy tone, as he introduced Turbo to the princess, "a visitor wanted to see you. He's a racer."

"No, an EXPERIENCED one." Turbo said, correcting Sour Bill, as he then bowed to Vanellope.

Vanellope, on the other hand, was quite surprised to meet him, "A racer? Like me?"

"The GREATEST racer ever!" Turbo said, as he then gave double thumbs up with a grin as he did his famous line, "Turbo-Tastic!"

"Well… heh, heh," Vanellope said, a little awkwardly as she looked at Turbo, "Huh… are you from an old-style racing game?"

"Oh yes," Turbo said, "an ICONIC arcade game, your highness," it was then his mood began to darken a little.

"But Litwak unplugged it for a stupid fancier one! It's unfair, isn't it?" Turbo stressfully said, the part being a fib, as he continued, "I haven't driven for 10 YEARS! You can't imagine my suffering!"

"Goodness…" Vanellope muttered in surprise.

"By the way… can I live here, your highness?" Turbo said as his mood quickly changed into a nice one with a big smile on his face with a pleading look.

"Um, sure… of course," Vanellope said, a little curious as she looked at Turbo, "but you can't race in an official racing. Our world can't recognize your avater…"

Yes, that's is true, I know that," Turbo said, as he approached Vanellope and made his move, "But, maybe, I can modify a little bit of your game code… that way, your world will recognize my avatar as a part of it…"

"It's impossible!" a startled Vanellope explained, "Only conceptors can rewrite a code!"

"Oh, really? How many gold coins you bet?!" Turbo said as he explained his deal, "In exchange, I'll help teach you to become the most ADORABLE winner of the race track!"

"REALLY?!" Vanellope asked, now getting a little excited, as she liked to be an adorable winner, "OH YES!"

With that deal made, Turbo was living now in a new race game… one that would be his very soon…

As time went by, during after arcade hours, Turbo would teach everything about racing, from one racer to another, all while scheming a way to get into the codes.

Throughout his time, Vanellope gave him a tour around the kingdom, Turbo keeping track on what's what, such as the bakery, where minigames on creating a kart happen, as well as explaining the route of the race track, how to avoid obstacles and how to avoid going off track with the twists and turns (especially with the final part of the track inside the ice cream section of the course).

Some time later, Sour Bill met Turbo.

"Hello there, Sour Bill," Turbo said happily, "how are things?"

"Fine, I guess…" Sour Bill said, as he was about to walk on when Turbo stopped him.

"I know it's been a while, but could you at least let me know if I can get into the codes?" Turbo asked.

"Mmm… not so sure…" Bill explained, very uncertain, "I don't know…"

"Please, Bill, any friend of the Princess can be a friend of mine." Turbo secretly fibbed, which seemed to have worked as Sour Bill looked up to him.

"I suppose…" he said, "the way into the codes is through the throne room… which would led to a lift, taking you down to the code chambers…"

Turbo grinned evilly, completely unnoticed from the sour ball.

"The code for door to get in is up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start…" Sour Bill finished as he revealed the password.

"Thank you so much, buddy!" Turbo said as he walked away, leaving the sour ball to continue his duties.

As he walked away, Turbo got out an old napkin from Tapper's, and using a pen, wrote the password onto it so he can remember.

Much later, after another arcade hour, Turbo knew the close was clear… this was his chance!

Secretly going behind the curtains in the throne room, Turbo saw the lift door in front of him, pressing the button, the doors opened, allowing him to enter and go down.

Once the doors opened again, he saw around him were circuitries and wires, all leading to vault door up ahead.

As he got out the napkin, Turbo pressed on the buttons as mentioned by Sour Bill.

Once it was done, the vault door opened and Turbo gazed in amazement, the codes were, as some would say, the sweet lifeblood of any game in the arcade.

And Turbo was going to have a bit of fun.

Strapping himself up with some licorice rope, Turbo jumped from the opened door, and into the back abyss, though he can actually float, resulting him to look like he was swimming in thin air.

He then approached the code boxes, seeing many great possibilities, before finally find the code box for characters.

As he opened up the box, he began to fiddle a bit with digits as he worked on his magic.

Adding his avatar into the mix, he then started altering it around, "0011=King=0010011=Sugar Rush Racer=0110101010… code, code, code, code," Turbo muttered to himself as he was almost finished.

Once he believed it was all-good, he said out "Done!" and closed the data box.

At first, nothing seemed to happened, but then Turbo looked as he began to glitch and fizz, a big grin on his face and a chuckle let out as he work has done.

A regal king, with fluffs of grey hair and a cartoonish nose, instantly replaced the race Turbo.

On the character data box, a new appeared on it… King Candy.

King Candy chuckled as his plan was working brilliantly.

"IT WORKED!" cried out the king who was once Turbo, "Now on to step 2: deleting the ruler's codes and step 3: erasing their memories…"

"Tur… turbo?!" came a voice behind him, giving him a startle.

As he turned around, he saw Vanellope, all dressed up in a casual outfit, standing on one of the code boxes.

"Vanellope?!" King Candy cried out, trying play cool, though it wasn't quite working a bit.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, it's really you?!" Vanellope cried out as she saw the new figure that was Turbo, as she had came down to learn that someone was in the codes, and she didn't expect Turbo to be there, let alone taking a new form.

"It's incredible," she continued, "you're less scary!"

"Ha-ha, "Scary", she says…" King Candy said to himself as he looked to Vanellope, "So, how do I look like? I'm a handsome? Cute or… adorable?"

"You look… nice," Vanellope said, looking suspicious, "even if your design is less closer of a chibi's style… but something bothers me: Why a King?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Turbo asked, his smile growing wicked as Vanellope began to grow nervous.

"You… you're not a virus… are you?" she asked, nervously.

King Candy let out a dark chuckle as he replied, "Who are you calling a virus?! Somebody who's tried to survive alone in this arcade for 10 stinkin' years? How could you know what that's like, Glitch?"

Vanellope didn't have time to answer as King Candy then pounced on her shouting "You'll know soon enough, brat!"

Vanellope, however was a bit quick, as she manage to kick King Candy in the stomach she starting grabbing hold of her rope, puling on it for her to be pulled back to the code entrance.

"Sour Bill! We're under attack!" she called out, as she was pulled back fast, "Turbo's a virus! Call the guards!"

Meanwhile, recovering from the blow, Turbo saw what was happening, "No!" he said to himself, "She'll ruin everything!"

It was then that he finally saw what he was looking for: Vanellope's code box!

He hurriedly floated to it as he said, "You're not going to ruin my fun before it starts! NOT ON MY WATCH!"

With that, he started pulling out wire after wire from the code box, as he did that, up ahead, Vanellope began to fell weird, and noticed that she was beginning to glitch!

"Sour Bill… sour…" she cried out, as the what was happening began to hurt her a bit, "It's painful! Someone… HELP MEEEEE!"

"Hahahahahaha!" King Candy cried out as he continued his dark deed, "Yes! Yes! All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush!"

After pulling out the last of the wires, Turbo began to push the code box out of the bundle of code boxes and out into the blackness, "Haha! Turbo-Tastic!" he cried out in victory.

He then looked to a now unconscious Vanellope, having been put in to much pain from the glitching.

"That was close," he said, "and she had the gall to call me a virus! Me, the greatest racer ever!"

he then turned to see another bunch of code boxes: these ones represented the memories of everyone in Sugar Rush, both the citizens and racers' memories, even Vanellope's.

Knowing that he had to make sure no one remembered him as Turbo and Vanellope as their original leader, he began to create a chest, then began to bring the chest towards the memory boxes.

"Your majesty," Sour Bill's voice called out as King Candy heard him, "the royal guards are here, is everything alright?"

"Oh don't you worry, my ball of sourness," King Candy said, as he began to open the chest, "your king is fine and everything's alright! What's to worry about? You remember me being your mighty ruler, don't you?!"

Before the sour ball could respond, the chest was closed, with the memory boxes still inside it!

Turbo then pulled on his rope, and someone responded with pulling him in, the racer knowing that the minute they bring him in, they would think he was their ruler.

Turbo grinned as he smiled wickedly.

He finally got his kingdom!


	4. Chapter 4

**Turbo Takeover**

* * *

Chapter 4

King Candy grinned with a smile as he looked around his throne room.

Having completed his job in conquering the Sugar Rush game, he was now the ruler of the kingdom of sweets.

As he predicted when he locked the memory codes in the chest, everyone believed him to be their rightful ruler, including Sour Bill (though he was looking gloomily doubtful, but King Candy mentioned that he was in the codes locking away the memories so that the "glitch" wouldn't tamper with them, though the sour ball couldn't understand why).

Once the "glitch" was taken of, King Candy got a chance to look around "his" throne room.

"Aww, what a lovely color and style! All in pure sugar!" King Candy said as he admired the craftsmanship, "I'll never change the code of this masterpiece!"

"I'm glad to have inherited Sugar Rush." He said to himself with a chuckle, "This game is perfect for me. I can eat desserts at will!"

He then straightened himself out as he continued, "But remember Turbo: You're a King! Dignity in all circumstances. Now let's sit on the throne!"

As he approached the throne, it caught his eye at how it was designed.

"Am I dreaming or is this a Kart?!" he exclaimed as he looked at the throne, as it featured a driver's seat, a steering wheel and even some car horns on it.

"It is! It's really a kart! Hoo hoo ha ha!" King Candy said with giddiness, as he jumped into the throne/kart, giving the wheel a try out (as well as the horn), before feeling so happy with himself.

"After all those years of suffering, I finally deserve the royal treatment…" he said with a smile, his eyes feeling misty.

Just then, Sour Bill came in the room.

"Ahem… your majesty?" he said, getting King Candy's attention.

"What?!" King Candy said, a bit rudely, "I've ordered to be alone!"

"Yes… of course," Sour Bill said, "but the prisoner was woken up and she wants to speak to you, your majesty."

"I have no time to speak to that glitch!" King Candy stated.

"She's convinced that she's not a glitch." Sour Bill explained.

"She's convinced?" King Candy said, acting doubtful though knew the truth, "Ha! I'll convince her that she's actually a glitch!"

As he got out of the throne kart and walked off to where Vanellope was held, he looked to Sour Bill and asked, "Tell me, Sour Bill… do we have any dungeons here?"

"Not to my knowledge…" Sur Bill replied.

"Build one." That was all King Candy said as they headed off.

* * *

Once Sour Bill lead to the room's entrance, King Candy entered it alone, closing the door between him and Sour Bill, before the king looked to the young girl who was locked in a bird cage.

"So you're the ruler of Sugar Rush?" Vanellope asked (as her memory of Turbo was locked away as well, there for believed Turbo was the King), "Well you've got a funny way of dealing with your honest citizens."

"I have the right to dispose of my subjects whenever I want," King Candy said grumpily as he crossed his arms, "especially those who pose a threat to my game."

"A threat? Is that a joke?!" Vanellope said in disbelieve, "I'm a Sugar Rush character like you. I can feel it in my code!"

"Ooooh, you can feel it in your code!" King Candy said mockingly, before continued with the sweet talk act, "That's original. And what do you think you are? A princess? A racer?"

"I… uh…" Vanellope was about to answer, until the king snapped at her.

"YOU'RE JUST A VULGER GLITCH!" he shouted, as he continued his little fib, "We found you in the code room, massacring _my_ game!"

The outburst startled Vanellope so hard, it caused her to glitch a little, much to her shock.

"But… but… I don't remember anything…" she said as she still glitched a little, "I swear. I don't' remember. And what's happening to me?"

"Like I said before, YOU-ARE-A-GLITCH!" King Candy said angrily, "A program's error of the game!"

He then turned around as he continued explaining, "As your existence is mixed with the game's code, you can't leave it and I can't get rid of you! Therefore, for the future of Sugar Rush, I have no choice but to keep you here as a prisoner!"

"I'm not a threat." Vanellope stated, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Yes you are!" King Candy fibbed, as he turned back to Vanellope, "Your "Bugs" can affect your memory and your behavior. Don't you understand? You're a danger to us all! I have no choice!"

"B-but… you won't keep me in this cage forever… right?" Vanellope asked with worry.

King Candy chuckled as he said, "Come on! Do I look sadistic? An adorable little glitch like you deserves a nice new dungeon!"

"No! Please!" Vanellope said, as she suddenly began to glitch, until she suddenly disappeared… right in front of a surprised King Candy!

"Wha-what the-?! She disappeared?!" King Candy said, looking quite baffled… until he began to quiver with worry, "But that's impossible! Or maybe she has this faculty in her code…"

As he nervously grinned with a nervous giggle, King Candy began to realize what he had done, though he had success had came with a bad price, as that he didn't completely delete her code, thus explaining how she kept glitching, and if she were to compete in the races… then it hit him at what would happen.

At that, the king began to panic as he rushed out crying, "GUARDS! THE GLITCH ESCAPED!"

Soon, the royal guards, including two police donuts named Wynchel and Duncan, came to his aid as he gave out the orders, "Search the whole kingdom, find that glitch!" he demanded, "It's a matter of life or death for our game!"

Once the forces headed off to search, Sour Bill came up to the King.

"Sire, it's time for the Random Roster Race." He said gloomily.

"Hoo-hoo! Glory has smiled on me again!" King Candy said as he thought out, 'Just like in the old days!"

"Tell me, Sour Bill," King Candy asked, "How many rivals do I have?"

"Fourteen." The sour ball replied.

This got King Candy's attention, as he stopped in his tracks and tried to feed in the info that had just went to him.

"F…fourteen?!" King Candy gulped.

"Among another, yes." Sour Bill said, "But only the first nine racers will be selected as playable characters."

Hearing this, King Candy knew that if had to get back in the spot light, he would need to share it with the other racers in this game (much to his chagrin).

"Fine, alright!" King Candy said, as he got his racing gear on, "Of course my stats will be so high that my avatar will appear on the game's screen by default!"

"Bring my kart to the track," King Candy continued, "I'm going to do a spectacular entry!"

"Of course, sire." Sour Bill said.

* * *

"Citizens of Sugar Rush," Sour Bill said behind the outside of the royal box, as King Candy prepared to make his grand debut.

"Though I need to act like I'm part of this game," King Candy said to himself, quietly, "I can't just say Turbo-Tastic, that's my line from my previous stardom…"

As he thought, he knew that he had to get on the stage anytime soon, so he decided to wing it.

"All hail our rightful ruler… King Candy." Sour Bill announced.

At that signal, King Candy burst in with joy, "Helloooo, my royal subjects!"

He then threw out many candy treats as he exclaimed, "Have some Candy!"

'That's a good line,' King Candy thought, 'I like that, and I think I could get use to it.'

He was bathed by the many cheers and excitement of his audience, including the other racers (who believe him to be their ruler as well, like the rest of Sugar Rush).

As he prepared to explain the instructions as Sour Bill gave him before they arrived, he thought to himself with a wicked smile.

'It's good to be King!'

Far away, meanwhile, Vanellope had glitched out of the castle and reappeared somewhere in the candy cane forests.

Right on top of a candy cane tree.

As she was trying to figure out what happened, she didn't realize that she was standing on a double striped branch, which flickered until it instantly vanished.

Vanellope found herself falling, until she landed with a splat in a gloopy taffy like lake.

As she picked herself out of the river and sat herself down by the shore, she looked back at the kingdom, who were cheering at their usual race events.

As she looked, she felt like on the edge of crying, wishing that she wanted to be part of their races, and show them that she wasn't a dangerous glitch…

* * *

As time went by, King Candy's reign was going well for him.

Though knowing that Vanellope would still be out there, he took many precautions to al his subjects.

He put up security all over the kart bakery (where players could create their own karts), knowing that the bakery would be the first place the "Glitch" would go to.

He gave out instructions to everyone to make sure that if they see the glitch, they would report to him or his guards.

He even secretly disabled the train cars that transport anyone to Game Central Station, to prevent anyone from coming in or leaving.

All the while, Vanellope tried many times to join in, but at no prevail, especially having escape captured from the police forces, luckily, she found her way to a secret un-finished bonus track inside Diet Cola Mountain, knowing that no one would look for her there.

As for King Candy, he finally had all the praise again like he had as Turbo back in TurboTime.

And he made sure to keep it that way…

Years later, once again, King Candy was preparing to go down to the track to greet his subjects for another Random Roster Race, when he approached Sour Bill.

"How goes things, Sour Bill?" he asked.

"All fine, I guess…" Sour Bill said with a gloom.

"Any signs of that troublesome glitch?" King Candy asked darkly.

"None yet, sire," the sour ball said, "the guards are still the look out."

"Good!" King Candy said with a grin, "Then we best get going, my public awaits me!"

As he departed his Castle to head down to the racing track, unaware to anyone, a rocket had shot straight out of the entrance/exit of Sugar Rush, the passengers being another 8-bit character with big hands and a danger to the game.

Both of these that would certainly lead to Turbo's downfall…

 **The End… for now… or is it the Beginning…?**


End file.
